Real Life Stupid Video Game
by Nagone
Summary: 25 short sentences about Beat, Neku, and how their world ends.


Real Life Stupid Video Game

By Nagone

**A**

**BeatxNeku**

**Fanfic  
**

* * *

Summary: This is based off rougugirl9929's "Love me Tender" and "All I Want Is You", which are based off of Usagi and Misaki and Hiroki and Nowaki from Junjou Romantica and Junjou Egoist. For me, this is merely a simple fic about my two favorite characters from the World Ends With You.

Rating: M (Mentions of Sexual Contact and Yaoi)

NOTE: I used to be Syrus Gardenia Fuze, but I've changed my name to a more mature sound. Nagone means "to be a soft and calm sound" which is very much the person I've become now. I'm very glad to be writing under this name.

* * *

1. Thank

Neku thanked Beat for promising to be friends with him even if they didn't make it to the RG together.

2. Tie

Neku helped Beat dress up and fix his tie on their wedding day, despite Beat's constant muttering of, "We can't see each other, yo. You da bride."

3. Surprise

Neku was shocked when Beat pulled him close and, in the middle of the Shibuya Scramble, pressed their lips together in a slow- moving kiss.

4. Blanket

Neku's fever might have been a 102.4, but that didn't stop Beat from snuggling up with him under the blankets on the couch.

5. Pants

Beat found that the only proper reacting to seeing Neku's lanky frame in a pair of leather pants was to very quickly take them off.

6. Ritual

Sometimes rituals were made to be broken, especially when Beat realized how hot it was to be handcuffed to the bed with Neku riding him.

7. Study

Beat rarely studied, save for the times when he would look at Neku and wonder how flexible the redhead truly was.

8. Seme

Beat pushed Neku back against the kitchen table, his face flushing as he relized that Shiki, Eri, and Rhyme where watching.

9. Attractive

Beat would never say it, but he thought that Neku was one of the cutest boys to exist.

10. Hot

Going swimming with Neku during one of Tokyo's hottest days had been on of the redhead's best ideas to that date.

11. Uke

Neku forced his eyes open as he pounded into Beat, his body still quaking after having been allowed control for that night.

12. Sweet

To Beat, nothing was sweeter than cherries and Neku.

13. Lick

Nothing beat watching Neku lick strawberry crepe from his fingers

14. Book

Beat never laughed when Neku offered to read him fairytales; In fact, he often would ask to be read to sleep at the sound of Neku, a princess, and some prince.

15. Gift

Neku loved the small gifts that Beat would leave for him: A sticky note there, tickets to 777's concert here, random couch sex coupons...

16. Night

Neku hated the nights when he would watch Beat and wonder what could happen if something went wrong between them.

17. Stress

Gently, Beat dug his knuckles into Neku's shoulder, both earning a sharp shiver up their spines at Neku's loud moan.

18. Cook

Beat might not have been able to stir-fry well, but Neku proudly ate the burned pieces of lettuce just for his lover.

19. Tired

Even when Beat came home sweating and smelling from a skating competition, Neku always greeted him with a winner's kiss and a gentle hug.

20. Nickname

Only Neku was ever call Beat Daisukenojō.

21. Red

Red was the color of anger, but when compared to Neku's fiery orange-red hair... Beat would easily disagree, saying it was the color of love.

22. Blush

Neku blushed, tugging at the hem of his collar nervously as Beat kissed him, for the first time ever, in public.

23. Want

"The world ends with us Neku. I simply want to spend that end with you."

24. Treat

Every once in a while, Beat would relinquish his "manly pride" and would dress up for Neku... in an apron.

25. Activity

Silently, two bodies, a pale skinned boy and a tanned male, lay tangled, exhausted from their nightly activity of tasting and enjoying one another.

* * *

Writing this was a doozy. The last time I published a fic was back in March of 2009, so it's been almost a year, give or take a month and some change, since I've written. I'm glad to be back. As always everyone, read and review please.


End file.
